Akemi's Bad Day
by Seth Bramwell
Summary: Akemi, a new maid in the Haninozuka home, discovers that the eldest son of her new employer is not the cheerful kind soul he appears to be, and learns a lesson she won't soon foget. *Contains explicit themes!
1. Chapter 1: The Morning

Akemi's Bad Morning

_Nearly everyone you meet when walking down a street  
Pretends to be a pillar of society.  
A model of propriety, sobriety and piety  
Who's never even heard of notoriety!  
The ladies an' gents here before you  
Which none of 'em ever admits  
May have saintly looks, but they're sinners an' crooks  
Hypocrites! _

_~Excerpt from "Façade" by __Leslie Bricusse_

Akemi walked to the young man's room apprehensively. Under normal circumstances, her nervousness would have been so laughable. She was at least five years his senior and nearly twice his height, but… this was different. This young man was the son of her new employer, and she had already heard the rumors of his morning moods.

His younger brother had already woken hours earlier and was presently eating breakfast in the grand dining room after a session of intense outdoor martial arts practice, but the elder brother had yet to stir and school would be starting shortly.

Akemi extended her fist tentatively and knocked on the door to the boy's room. There was no response from inside. Her nerves raw, the young maid opened the door and crept into the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

The young man lay wrapped in silk sheets surrounded by a plethora of stuffed animals, his blonde hair messy on the pillow. On a rack in the corner hung the uniform of his prestigious private school, neatly wrapped in a plastic dry-cleaning bag. He looked so small, hardly like a typical student his age… "Master Haninozuka?" she asked softly, gently nudging the sleeping boy. The response was instantaneous as one eye snapped open, then narrowed dangerously. Akemi backed away a step or two as the young man sat up.

"What do you want?" He growled, not looking directly at her.

Akemi stammered over her words. "I- it's nearly time for school, Master Haninozuka…"

"I was having a good dream…" the young master began, his head turning slowly to face the intruder. Mitsukunni's words fell short as he studied the girl before him, eyeing her tight maid uniform. Akemi grew ever more uneasy as the large round eyes sized her up from head to toe.

"I- I'm sorry, Master Hani-" she began, nervously shifting from side to side.

"Shh." Mitsukunni said, climbing out of his bed. After a glance at the closed bedroom door, he advanced toward Akemi with a disturbing glint in his eyes.

"M- Master Haninozuka?" Akemi stammered.

Mitsukunni said not a word as his hands reached to Akemi's hips and pulled her close to him and the edge of the bed. The young woman was shocked as he buried his face in her chest, glancing to her blushing face with a look of pure lust.

"Master Haninozuka!" she squealed, struggling out of his grip and backing away, her face a mix of outrage and embarrassment.

Mitsukunni's mouth curved upwards at the corners. It was not his typical grin, but a cunning, evil smirk that would have chilled fire. "You just moved to this area, didn't you, maid?" His voice held the high pitch of youth, but his tone was darker than any Akemi had heard in her life.

"I, er- Well…" Akemi began, fumbling with her words.

"It would be a shame," Mitsukunni began, interrupting her, "if you were to suddenly find yourself unemployed, wouldn't it, maid?"

"Unemployed?" Akemi replied in a fearful whisper.

"Not just unemployed… but terminated from the services of one of the powerful families in the country… you wouldn't work anywhere near here again, maid." Mitsukunni finished simply.

It took Akemi a moment to resign herself to the threat, but she stepped forward to Mitsukunni. The young blonde smiled darkly once again as his hands reached to her legs, starting at her nylon-covered knees and moving up under the black uniform dress. Akemi's soul burned with humiliation as her young master's hand crept upwards, past the tops of the thigh-high stockings and to her panties. The small fingers crept under the fabric and rubbed her slit as she whimpered helplessly. Master Mitsukunni noted the noise with satisfaction by looking to her face and grinning once more with narrowed eyes.

"Do you love this, maid?" he hissed. Akemi felt a tear roll down her cheek, which just made the young master smile more. "I see you do…" he whispered as his fingers began to explore deeper into her most sensitive areas. Mitsukunni's free hand grabbed one of hers, guiding it to his own crotch, where she felt his hardness growing against the pajama bottoms. Akemi could only close her eyes and pray it would end soon when the cell phone on the bedside table suddenly rang.

Akemi gasped, and Mitsukunni looked to the phone with annoyance. "Stay quiet, maid." He commanded as he reached for the phone, never removing his fingers from her opening. He looked at the phone and flipped it open, speaking in such a chipper tone that Akemi could hardly believe it was from the same person.

"Hi, Takashi!" The young master began, his fingers still twisting inside Akemi with eyes that dared her to make a sound. "No, I overslept. I'll be down in a couple minutes. Let me just get dressed, 'kay?" A pause. His fingers pressed in deeper, harder. Akemi bit her lip to keep silent. "I know, Takashi. I'll be down soon. Bye!" The phone snapped closed, and Mitsukunni's eyes narrowed in on Akemi's tearful face once more.

"Make up my bed, maid." He ordered, pulling his hand from between her legs at last. With a smug smile, he licked his fingers, savoring the taste for a moment. "And be ready for when I get home tonight." He finished, grabbing his phone, plastic wrapped uniform, and stuffed pink bunny. Akemi remained standing numbly as he ran to the bathroom to dress for school.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Akemi collapsed on the bed crying softly into the sheets. She pondered for a moment telling her employer of what his son had done to her… but looking around the room, surrounded by mounds of candy, toys, and stuffed animals… she knew nobody would ever believe her.

She was trapped.

In the bathroom, Mitsukunni studied his reflection for a moment as he straightened his tie. He slipped his cell phone into his pocket and grabbed hold of the stuffed bunny he was never without. "Looks like we have a new toy, Usa-Chan." He said to the bunny. "Let's hope this one doesn't break as quickly as the others…"

With that, Mitsukunni rushed out of the bathroom and gave the maid a cursory glance. She was still sobbing face down on his bed. With a smile, Mitsukunni knew she was his, at least until she broke…

He closed the door to his bedroom and bounded down the stairs, his devious and lustful nature giving way to his public façade. He burst through the front door excitedly to meet his cousin.

"We're going to be late, Mitsukunni." Mori said simply.

"I'm sorry, Takashi." Hunny said humbly, looking to the ground. He was the very image of apologetic innocence.

Mori just grinned. It was, as usual, impossible to stay upset in the presence of Hunny's sweet nature. "Don't worry about it. Let's go."

Hunny's face broke into a big smile. "Oh-Kay!" he said in a happy tone. He skipped away with his cousin in tow, stealing a last glance at his bedroom window, where Akemi stood now, watching him leave. _See you tonight, maid… _Mitsukunni thought with a lustful malevolence behind his happy-go-lucky smile.

END

AUTHORS' NOTE: OK, Yes, Hunny was acting wildly OOC. This was inspired by a certain pic of a dear friend who was cosplaying Hunny at the time. Spare the flames! XD


	2. Chapter 2: The Afternoon

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just felt I should point out… "Akemi's Bad Morning "was meant to be a simple one shot story. Due to a mix up when uploading, it was listed as "ongoing" and a lot of people asked about part two. Here it is… Hope you enjoy!

AKEMI'S AFTERNOON

The young maid looked to the window just in time to see Master Mitsukunni smirk at her and then turn to skip away with his friend with all the innocence the rest of the world seemed to see. Trying desperately to clear her head, Akemi pulled the blanket smooth and taut on the bed and tried her best to arrange the stuffed animals around the pillows. Her stomach was still in knots after the humiliating experience. Her womanhood still felt the sting from the young master's fingers, which only served to deepen her humiliation and anxiety. Fighting back tears, Akemi wondered if the young man had been able to sense her virginity. How many nights had she strived to maintain her virtue, her purity, despite the best efforts of her admirers to persuade her otherwise? Her mother's last wish had been for her sweet Akemi to save herself for the love she would marry one day. Akemi fought back a tear and tightened her fist. _Steady… Focus on your work. Maybe… maybe this was just a fluke, a result of waking him…_ After all, the other help had already warned her of the young master's typical mood upon waking. Who knew, maybe master Mitsukunni would return home from school apologetic and sweet.

Brushing her doubtful thoughts aside, Akemi continued on with her work and tidied the room until she reached the closet door. An odd, cold feeling of dread seemed to fill her has she reached for the glass doorknob, but Akemi did her best to ignore it and pushed the door open. The expansive walk-in closet was bigger than any she had ever seen before. To her right, the clothes rack was filled with outfits that seemed more suited to a boy far younger than Master Mitsukunni. To her left, three identical uniforms for Ouran Academy hung neatly in plastic bags. Akemi recalled reading the school's website when she had first accepted this position and finding to her shock that each uniform alone cost more than one month's worth of her salary. Next to the blue blazers, ties, and dress shirts hung three pristine karategi. Akemi's mind flashed to earlier that morning when she had seen the Master's younger brother Yasuchika practicing his martial arts under the direction of a hired instructor, a hulking man named Kano who stood watching with his arms folded across his chest. "Amazing…" she had said to the large man after watching for a moment. Kano smiled at her and replied by stating that he was very skilled, but nowhere near the level of his elder brother. Evidently, the remark had been overheard by the young man, for at that very moment Yasuchika's fist slammed through a thick board with a yell and an angry growl of Mitsukunni's name. Kano had nervously excused himself from the conversation at that point. Akemi's recalled the sound of the wood splintering under the force of Yasuchika's punch, and ran her fingers delicately over the fabric of the karategi. She shivered to think what Mitsukunni would be capable of if angered, if what she had seen was an example of the "weaker" brother. True, he hardly seemed capable of real violence… but she also never would have imagined him capable of what had happened this morning either. Akemi felt her eyes tearing up once again, and quickly turned to leave the closet that was filling her with dread.

Akemi went through the rest of her morning as best she could, striving to put on a happy face for the other help as she went about her duties. The younger brother's room was much more orderly and serious than Master Mitsukunni's, and it seemed more suitable for an older child… and yet she found this room far more comforting than the toy-filled room she had started in. Once Yasuchika's room was thoroughly dusted, Akemi moved to the first floor to begin the laundry. She was just passing the study of the head of the household, the father of the two boys, when she suddenly heard him call to her. With a deep breath, she entered the room. "Yes, sir?"

The stony faced man looked up from his papers. "Ah, yes. Akemi, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir." Akemi replied once again. Her fingers nervously played with the hem of her uniform dress. _What could he want?_

Mr. Hanninozuka looked to the mess of business papers on his desk and let out a sigh. "I'm afraid I'm being called away unexpectedly this weekend. My sons should be largely self-sufficient, but their usual governess had requested this weekend off some time ago. I want you to fill in in her stead."

Akemi swallowed nervously. "Fill in, Sir?" she asked meekly.

Without looking to her, the man continued on. "You'll not have much to worry about. The other staff will cover the cooking and their typical routines. I just want you to watch over them. Make sure they don't kill each other." He suddenly looked up to her. "That's not a problem, is it?"

Akemi began to stammer. "Well, I- er- I just don't have much experience with your sons yet-"

Her employer raised his hand to silence her. "Nonsense. You'll do fine. Mitsukunni even stopped on his way out the door this morning to tell me he has a good feeling about you."

Akemi blushed involuntarily. "He- he did?"

The man suddenly laughed, but the moment passed as abruptly as it had come. He was all business again as he continued sternly. "I am well aware of my son's…" The man's voice took a decidedly sour note- "… peculiar tastes… but I am rather inclined to trust his judgment of people in spite of it."

Akemi avoided the man's hard stare. "I'm certain you are, sir." she replied softly.

The man's gaze returned to the papers on his desk as he waved her out. "Good, good. Go on. Do this job well, and I will not forget it, Akemi."

Akemi mumbled her quiet thanks as she closed the door behind her and walked to the laundry room. She removed the clothes from the dryer that had cycled the previous night and started a new load in the washing machine. Her hands shook as she folded the dry clothes and her mind ran wild with fear. _A whole weekend alone with him… _ Her thoughts were disrupted by the sound of footsteps. Akemi looked to the hallway and was surprised to see Yasuchika walking past. It was only then she realized how late the hour had grown. Striving to be professional, Akemi scurried to the hall. "Welcome home, Master Yasuchika. Did you have a good day at school?" The young man looked to her with a grunt that, while not necessarily hostile, made it quite clear he was not interested in conversing with the hired help.

Akemi looked after him for a moment before jumping from the sound of the doorbell. _I am way too jumpy…_ she told herself as she hurried to the door. On the front porch stood a young man in a shirt and tie holding 5 more pressed and dry cleaned Ouran Academy uniforms. _Seriously?_ Akemi wondered as she pleasantly smiled and signed the delivery form. With a tip of his cap, the delivery boy was off and Akemi turned to walk back upstairs to Master Mitsukunni's room to put the uniforms away.

Once in the closet, Akemi carefully slid the karategi aside and hung the uniforms neatly in place. As she turned to leave, she nearly tripped over a pair of shoes that had been left out on the floor by the uniforms. How she had missed them before was beyond her, but Akemi picked them up and searched for a spot on the shelf to place them. There was a small space available next to a closed shoebox. Akemi tried to carefully place the shoes there, but accidentally knocked the shoebox to the floor. As the box fell, the lid came free and several pictures spilled forth. _Great…_ she thought to herself as she knelt down to retrieve the pictures, desperately wishing she was anywhere else in the house. Akemi picked up a stack of pictures and did her best to put them into a neat pile when she realized she was looking at a photo of a woman about her age wearing a maid uniform which was shoved up around her waist. The woman was sprawled on her back on a bed that looked all too familiar, her panties exposed for all to see. Her face was anything but eager. Akemi held in her gasp. She couldn't help herself as she looked through more photos. The young woman was shown with her panties pulled aside by small fingers, with her most sensitive areas probed by the same fingers, with her breasts bared, and with a gag shoved in her mouth. The picture with the woman gagged showed clearly the tears falling from her eyes, down her cheeks, and wetting the pillow on which she lay. "Oh, my God…" Akemi whispered to herself. She placed the pictures into the box and tried to hurriedly pick up more, this time finding pictures that showed a different young maid in similar straits.

Akemi never even heard the footsteps behind her. She heard the voice instead. "Snoopy little one, aren't you, maid?"

Akemi gasped and blushed as she looked up behind her to see Master Mitsukunni. Despite the boy's short stature, he loomed over her kneeling form. "I- I- I was just picking these up, the- the box fell off the shelf-"she began to stammer.

Mitsukunni's expression betrayed neither joy nor anger, but a cold and dangerous neutrality. "Really. And how did that happen?" Akemi felt her throat going dry as she began to stand to at least feel taller than Mitsukunni. His hand on her shoulder gently, but strongly, pushed her back down. "No, no, no, maid… being on your knees suits you. Now, answer the question. How did the box fall? Were you perhaps looking for a little something to line your pockets? Hmm? Trying to steal from us? Afraid of getting fired without finding a valuable little souvenir to get you by for a while?"

Akemi was desperate. "No, no, sir! That- that's not it at all!" Akemi pointed to the freshly laundered uniforms from her spot on the floor. "The cleaners dropped off your uniforms, and- and there were shoes on the floor-" Now she was pointing to the shoes- "and- and- and I just went to put them on the shelf and the b- box fell and these- these pictures came out-"

Mitsukunni leaned within an inch of her face, his eyes narrowed and his hand atop her head. His fingers pressed into her scalp as he spoke. "You're babbling, maid." Akemi turned her head to look away, but Mitsukunni forced her eyes back to his. "And your body language is telling me you are lying." The words came out in a deliberate, acidic tone that terrified Akemi.

"Please, sir." She whispered shakily. "I'm telling you the truth, I swear-"

"Did you look at the pictures?" Mitsukunni suddenly interrupted.

"I- I, what?" Akemi stammered.

Mitsukunni's expression grew darker still. "It's a simple fucking question, maid." Akemi's eyes widened at hearing the foul word from the cute boy. "Did. You. Look. At. The. Pictures."

Akemi felt her arms trembling. "I- no…"

Mitsukunni's face seemed to twist into a deranged smile. He was still an inch from her face. "Miu."

Akemi looked to him, confused. "What?" she whispered.

"Miu" Mitsukunni said again. "Her name was Miu." Akemi swallowed nervously. "She was something like you, poor and desperate for work. She was also a hot little toy, wasn't she?" Again, the deranged smile was there. Akemi shuddered.

"Master Mitsukunni, please-"

Mitsukunni interrupted her again. "Did you enjoy the pictures, maid? Did you wish it was you? Did it make your pussy wet?" Akemi blushed and tried to close her eyes. She felt Mitsukunni's fingers on the sides of her head, forcing her eyelids open. "Did they, maid? I have more pictures, you know. Care to see what else she did?"

"What happened to her?" Akemi asked in a trembling voice.

Mitsukunni's eyes clouded over. "She broke." He said simply, yet bitterly.

"Broke?" Akemi whispered fearfully.

"Any toy can break if played with too much." Mitsukunni replied. "Sometimes batteries run out, sometimes pieces break, sometimes they just shatter-"Akemi's eyes were wide now. "-and sometimes a toy will just break itself and leave a big mess in her quarters." His hand reached to the pictures until he found one in particular and held it before Akemi. "See?" He asked in a light, amused tone of voice. Akemi's hand covered her mouth as she squeezed her eyes shut and twisted her head away in horror. Mitsukunni sighed and looked at the picture. "It's a shame, she was a great toy. " There was a pause before he continued. "They all were."

Akemi looked to him again. "They…"

Mitsukunni tossed the picture carelessly behind Akemi to the box and shrugged. "You must not have looked too deeply into the box after all. There are at least three broken toys in there. But the question remains. How did you like the pictures?"

Akemi couldn't help her reaction. "Horrible." She whispered as she looked away.

Mitsukunni shrugged again, unfazed. "OK, so maybe that last picture was a little much." He said casually. "But what about the others?" His hand moved to her stocking covered knee and began to slide up the smooth muscle. "What did they do to you, maid? Hmm?" Akemi whimpered in response. Mitsukunni's hand trailed up past the tops of her stockings as he leaned close to her ear, breathing into it. "You wished it was you, didn't you? Sweet little toy, sweet little Akemi…" A tear streaked her face as she felt his hand squeeze at her thigh. Desperate to move away, she tried her best to scoot back but wound up losing her balance and falling onto her back. Akemi's head connected with the shoebox, sending pictures flying past her vision as she felt her maid's dress being flipped upwards. The young master looked to her panties with a devilish grin. "Look at those…" he said in a cruel whisper that made her blush deeply.

"Please, master…" Akemi began in a choked sob.

Mitsukunni climbed atop her now, straddling her waist and smiling down at her. "Please? Oh, I can already tell how hungry you are, but I think the bed is more suitable than the closet floor, don't you, maid?"

"I have duties to attend-"Akemi began desperately.

"Father has already left." Mitsukunni stated. "I believe you were left in charge of Yasuchika and me?"

Akemi looked to him uneasily. _He knows… he knows because he planned it…_ "Yes… yes, I was. And Master Mitsukunni, I must now insist that you let me up and follow my directions." Akemi attempted in an authoritative tone, or at least as authoritative as she could under the circumstances.

Mitsukunni glared at the young maid for a moment before his eyes suddenly went wide and he began to produce crocodile tears. "What? But why, Miss Akemi? Why did you hit me?" His hand suddenly slapped his own cheek forcefully and left a slight red mark.

Akemi's mouth fell open. "I didn't-"

Mitsukunni grinned. "Of course you didn't. But who will be believed, maid?" Again, his hand flew to his cheek, darkening the red mark. "Please, Miss Akemi!" he sobbed. "Why are you being so- ho- ho mean?"

"Stop it!" Akemi suddenly yelped. "What do you want?" she asked in a softer tone, avoiding the boy's hard glare.

Mitsukunni rose from her. "Stand up, maid." He commanded. Akemi stood from her spot on the floor, adjusting her dress as she did so that it hung properly. Mitsukunni backed out of the closet, his eyes never leaving her curvy body. "Follow." Akemi obeyed without a sound, terrified of the prospect of what could occur if he were to start telling lies about her. The young master smiled darkly. "You listen fairly well so far, maid. Let's see you keep it up." Mitsukunni raised his index finger in the air and turned it 360 degrees. "Turn around. Show me your back." Akemi swallowed hard and slowly turned around until she was facing the open closet door. She didn't hear the young man step to her, just felt the sudden rush of cool air on her back as the zipper on her dress was undone slowly. Akemi squeezed her eyes shut, took a deep breath, and wished she was anywhere else. "Lovely…" she heard in a breathy whisper from behind her as a finger tip traced an inch or two of her quivering spine. Akemi let out a whimper before she heard Mitsukunni's voice again. "Now take it off." Akemi felt a tear trace down her cheek as she slid her arms from the sleeves of her dress and let it slip down her body to the floor. Gingerly, she stepped free of the dress, her back still to Mitsukunni. "The shoes too." Akemi heard the cold voice say. Akemi stepped free of her shoes, leaving her in just her thigh high stockings, her blush colored panties, and her matching bra. Anticipating the next command and not wanting to anger Mitsukunni further, Akemi turned to face the young master, her arms trying in vain to offer some cover. Mitsukunni looked to her with a sour expression. "Are you this poor at your job, maid?"

Akemi's face betrayed her confusion. "I- what?"

Mitsukunni pointed angrily to the floor. "Your uniform, maid! Are you going to leave it laying there?"

"Oh…" Akemi responded softly. She turned and bent down to collect the uniform, unsure of exactly what to think of the order when she suddenly felt the young master's hand slap her squarely on her rear. The young maid jumped with a yelp. "Master, please! That hurt!"

Mitsukunni merely smiled back at her. "That doesn't excuse you from your duties, maid. Now pick it up." Akemi bent awkwardly at her knees as she obeyed, trying her best to not expose herself to Mitsukunni's hands again. The dress was folded carefully and placed on a chair, her shoes tucked neatly underneath. "Better…" Mitsukunni stated, extending his hand to her with a smile.

With a touch of apprehension, Akemi reached for his hand, unsure of whether or not trust the supposed display of courtesy. The small hand gripped hers with an unexpected force as Akemi suddenly felt herself being flung over Mitsukunni's shoulder to land on the bed behind him. The soft mattress broke her fall but did nothing to stop her churning stomach. Dazedly she looked up, her head at the foot of the large bed. _Kano wasn't kidding…_ Mitsukunni smiled down at her coldly. "Comfortable?" He asked in an almost friendly tone. Akemi squeezed her eyes shut as Mitsukunni removed his school blazer and let it fall carelessly to the floor. Next, his tie was loosened and the top buttons of shirt undone as he walked to the side of the bed drinking in the sight of Akemi's slender, helpless body. "So pretty…" he murmured as he climbed onto the bed, gripping her wrists and raising them above her head. Akemi opened her eyes slowly to see the top of her young master's head as his face nuzzled in her cleavage. A quiet moan escaped the boy as Akemi shivered.

"Master Mitsukunni, please- please stop… I-"Her words stopped when she felt the finger on her lips.

"Quiet, maid." Mitsukunni ordered. "And keep your hands up there, unless you really do want to be without a job." Akemi bit her lip as her tears again bubbled from her eyes and she suddenly felt Mitsukunni's palm pressing on her clothed slit. A moan escaped her lips involuntarily, and her cheeks reddened with a blush. Akemi attempted in vain to squeeze her legs closed, but her master's kneeling form between them kept them open wide. "So you do enjoy this, don't you, maid… "Mitsukunni said breathily as his fingers pulled the fabric aside and probed inside her as they had hours before.

Akemi couldn't help her reaction as she sat bolt upright, her hands flying to grab her master's wrist. In an instant she realized with horror her mistake when she felt the sting of Mitsukunni's hand hard on her cheek, leaving a mark far redder than the ones he had inflicted upon himself. Now her hand held her cheek as she looked fearfully to him.

"Disobedient, aren't you?" Mitsukunni growled dangerously. "I doubt that trait will help you find another job when you find yourself out on the street. Don't you think so… MAID?" The last word was spat at her with utter contempt. It sealed the realization in Akemi's mind as to what she was to him… disposable.

"I- I'm sorry, sir… I- I just-"

"Had a reflex?" Mitsukunni spat again. "I went easy, maid. I can just as easily be rougher." To drive his point home, Mitsukunni now shoved two fingers roughly inside Akemi's womanhood, causing the young maid to gasp loudly and arch her back. Her hand clutched at the bed sheets to avoid upsetting Master Mitsukunni again. The young master noted her grasping hands and stood from where he knelt between her thigh high covered legs, his feet padding around the edge of the bed as Akemi tried to sit up. His hand pressed her back down firmly as he licked at the fingers he had just pulled from her. "You'll learn, maid. For now…" He bent down and reached under the bed, pulling a nylon strap that was secured to one foot on the frame. "I'll help." He finished with a cruel smile as he opened the buckle attached to the end of the strap. Forcefully, he grabbed a wrist and secured it. Akemi's heart raced with fear as her wrist was locked into the restraint and the young master walked to the other corner. When he bent down to retrieve another strap, her free hand tried to loosen her bound one. Mitsukunni's head popped back up and surveyed her with anger.

Her free wrist was grabbed in a tight grip and pulled to the other corner. Mitsukunni leaned close to her face and growled. "Stupid girl." He began. "Don't you realize your choices are to obey or be gone with no money, no hope, and a blotch on your employment record so bad you'll be lucky to scrub toilets at a bus station?"

Akemi whimpered. "Please… what are these…"

Mitsukunni's face grew a vicious smile again. "Ever hear of the Ootori group, maid?" Akemi shook her head to acknowledge that she had. "They make excellent medical equipment. These particular straps were brought in by their youngest son for a presentation at school on the family's business. They're strong enough to hold the most deranged lunatic, yet leave no marks. Pity they went missing from his locker after school…" Akemi realized as he finished the sentence that her other hand was now bound tightly. Now Mitsukunni walked to the head of the bed, bending down once more. "I heard he was reprimanded severely by his father for it. After all, he had brought in a complete set, quite expensive." Now the strap was being tightened around Akemi's left ankle. Mitsukunni made his way over the bed now as Akemi pulled at the straps and realized they were every bit as secure as he had said. Mitsukunni retrieved the fourth strap and grabbed her right ankle forcefully, forcing Akemi's legs open ever wider as he secured the ankle and continued in a completely nonchalant tone. "I did offer him some money to cover the cost of it, you know, like a friend would…" The cuff was pulled tightly now. "And would you believe he refused to take it? Said he appreciated the offer but would take full responsibility for it." Mitsukunni shook his head as he kicked off his shoes and fully untied his tie, pulling it free of the collar.

He climbed back onto the bed, once again between Akemi's spread-eagle legs, and ran his hands lustily up her quivering thighs. "What a sucker…" he commented before leaning close to Akemi's face and kissing the redness on her cheek. His tie was now balled in his hand. "Now… what shall we play, maid?" he asked as he pressed his crotch between her legs forcefully. Akemi gasped and felt the tie shoved into her mouth, stifling any protest she could hope to offer. She groaned softly as she felt his hips grind on hers again, his hardness all too obvious…

The small windowpane shattered from the impact, and Mitsukunni instinctively ducked as the short kunai HH whizzed past his head and lodged in the wall. Akemi's eyes opened in disbelief and watched as Master Mitsukunni jumped to the floor. He retrieved the offending weapon from the wall and stomped to the window, muttering furiously, "Fuck. Are you fucking kidding me…?" He got close to the window and yelled through the hole. "Chika! That was my window!" The tone was far lighter. Forceful, yet still childish…

On the ground, Yasuchika looked to his brother with hate. "The help," he spat with derision, "has been talking and saying you're stronger than me. I'm calling you out, Mitsukunni. Fight me now!" It was obvious Chika had been practicing for some time since arriving home, and that the conflict would not be avoided.

"I'll meet that challenge anytime, Chika!" Mitsukunni called back playfully, gleefully and deliberately downplaying the whole situation. "Be right down!" He turned from the window and stepped away as another kunai flew over his head, this time embedding in the ceiling. Akemi yelped, squirming helplessly on the bed. Mitsukunni stepped to his dresser and produced a black box with wires leading to a small egg-shaped object. "A minor inconvenience. I'll be back shortly" he said distractedly as he walked to her with the device in hand.

"Master… What is that…"

Mitsukunni grinned darkly. "So innocent, aren't you?" he replied. "Fun little thing from the internet. Do you know they'll ship anything?" Akemi squirmed as his fingers again pulled the fabric from her moist slit and roughly pressed the egg inside her most sensitive area. The fabric slid back in place, sealing it in. "Have fun till I return." Mitsukunni smiled, sliding the switch to its farthest position. Instantaneously, the small egg began to buzz and vibrate inside Akemi. She gasped, squirming in her restraints. Mitsukunni's face filled her eyes as he cooed by her ear. "Just relax, it'll make you so dripping wet… and ready." With that, he was off, locking the door behind him and tossing the kunai disinterestedly in the air. "Oh, the crap I have to deal with…" he muttered just before bursting through the patio door to engage his little brother.

Upstairs, the egg buzzed away as Akemi squirmed, cried, and, much to her own shame, moaned…


	3. Chapter 3: The Evening

The Evening

Yasuchika glared at his brother as he wiped the sweat from his brow and prepared himself for the next strike. Mitsukunni was undoubtedly performing at his typically high level of skill… but truth be told, he did seem oddly distracted. More than once, he had seen his brother's eyes dart up to the broken window… and he could not imagine why. It was hardly like Mitsukunni to concern himself over such trivial damage. After all, a quick call in the morning and that pane would be long replaced before Father was home. Whatever the reason, Yasuchika had precious little time to ponder it before he felt the impact of Mitsukunni's foot on his cheek and saw the ground rushing up to meet him.

In the young master's bedroom Akemi tugged on her restraints, which only seemed to strengthen them. The egg that had been left inside her continued to vibrate with a filthy, lustful buzz that shamed the young maid to her core. Through the broken windowpane, Akemi could vaguely hear the sounds of the battling brothers. Mitsukunni's yells, his brother's grunts, and vice versa all fed up to her ears. Between the sensations flooding her womanhood and the frightening intensity of the "friendly sparring" of the brothers, Akemi felt her stomach tense and tighten. Her eyes searched the room for something, anything to distract her fevered mind, finally settling on the kunai lodged in the ceiling above her. _If only you could fall just right and cut a strap…_ she thought, her mind flashing back to the kind of one-in-a-million circumstances that had filled the manga she has read as a teen. Alas, life was no manga. The kunai remained firmly lodged and frustratingly far from her reach. Uncomfortably, Akemi shifted her body in another attempt to find some weakness in the straps and felt the sensation of the egg shift inside of her. A moan again escaped her involuntarily as her mind shamed her for finding any degree of pleasure in this disgusting state…

On the grounds below, Mitsukunni grew weary of this pointless nonsense. Normally, he would not have minded dragging the fight out, if only to remind Chika of just who was the superior fighter…. but his toy was waiting. It was time to end this. Mitsukunni glared at Yasuchika with an evil grin and released a blood-curdling scream. A quick leap through the air, a sudden blow from his foot, and Chika fell to the ground with a dull thunk. His cheek swollen badly and his glasses bent, Chika panted as Mitsukunni leaned close to him with a cheerful smile. "I win." he squeaked happily.

Yasuchika glowered at him with utter contempt. "Make no mistake, you damned alien. I'm gonna-"

Mitsukunni rolled his eyes. With a cursory glance around, he decided enough really was enough and pressed his foot onto his brother's Adam's apple. Yasuchika's threatening promise became a pleading gurgle as Mitsukunni leaned close once more, his expression now sour. "Shut the fuck up, you little annoyance." The pressure on Chika's throat increased, and his hands flew to Mitsukunni's ankle in a panic as his oxygen intake dropped even more. The foot remained as immovable as a boulder, and Chika finally realized this was far different from any prior match. "Now," Mitsukunni continued, not caring in the least about the alarming shade his brother was turning. "I plan to be very fucking busy this weekend, and the last fucking thing I need is to be interrupted by your bullshit. Understand, you little prick?" Mitsukunni pressed down once more for good measure, and then released his foot. Chika gasped desperately for air, gulping in lung fulls as the color slowly returned to face. Mitsukunni began to walk away, and then stopped. "Oh, Chika…" He began, his voice back to its typical lighthearted and chipper tone. "You say a word about this to anyone and what just happened will be _nothing_ compared to what I'll do. 'Kay?" With that, the young master flashed his most endearing, sweet smile and hopped happily inside, leaving Chika in a stunned silence.

Up in the room, Akemi still squirmed in her restraints as the door was thrown open and then slammed shut. She twisted her head, but the young master remained just out of her sight. "Goddamn interruptions…" Akemi heard him mutter. Suddenly he was close to her face, smiling down at her. "Don't worry, I made sure we won't be disturbed by that little pest again." He said as he climbed onto the bed, laying next to her. Akemi looked to him with desperation. She opened her mouth to speak, but all that escaped was a quiet gasp. Almost disinterestedly, Mitsukunni looked down to her hips. "Ah… has that little wonder done well? Akemi squirmed as his head ducked down to her panties and he listened to the quiet buzzing that emanated from deep inside her. The young master closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of his toy. "Mmmmm…" He murmured appreciatively. "It has, hasn't it, maid?"

Akemi could offer only a whimper in reply, but it was all the encouragement Mitsukunni needed. Her face flushed with a hot sensation as her panties were pulled aside once more. Her hands clenched into fists as two small fingers entered her slightly, found the wire, and slowly pulled the egg free. The young maid gasped audibly as the buzzing egg finally found its way past her lips, now wet with the juices stirred by the foul device. Her legs then jerked involuntarily as Mitsukunni pressed the vibrating egg to her thighs, coating them. After several torturous seconds the egg was finally switched off and tossed aside, much to Akemi's relief. Now the young master knelt between her spread legs and looked down upon her again as she squeezed her eyes shut and wished she was anywhere else, all while waiting for the next humiliation.

Mitsukunni watched appreciatively as the maid's chest rose and fell with her quivering breaths. She was so nearly his completely… Mitsukunni fought the urge to touch her directly and instead smiled contentedly as he began to undo the remaining buttons on his shirt until it hung open, exposing his smooth chest. Akemi's eyes remained closed tightly as he lowered himself down to lay on top of her, feeling her soft flesh under his. He grinned at her lustily and wrapped his arms around her petite body, pressing his chest to hers.

Akemi looked to the young master helplessly. He looked so much younger than his years and the smooth chest just added to the effect. Despite knowing she was trapped against her will, Akemi could not help but feel like some perverted shotacon. Her face flushed with disgust as he heard him moan and her mind recalled stories of women her age with a predilection for younger boys. Mitsukunni looked to her face and licked his lips as his finger trailed up the inside of her thighs to that wet, pulsing cunt. Once more Akemi's eyes met his and her mouth opened to protest, and again her voice was lost his fingers found their target and pressed inside her. Her mouth gaped open, but all that came out was a hollow, gasping whimper. "Master Hanninozuka…" she tried pleading once more.

Mitsukunni smiled at her with no warmth. "No need to beg now, maid. Just tell me… " -he pressed against her again- "Tell me how much you need it…" -his fingers pressed deeper- "Say it… say it now…" he breathed.

Akemi's voice responded before her mind or body could override it. "No… I don't…" The words began softly and then grew louder, stronger. "I- I don't! Stop this, Master Hanninozuka… Stop!"

Mitsukunni's finger fell still inside her. His face turned to stone. Cold, emotionless, neutral… Frightening. Dangerous. It was impossible to tell if his next words were directed to Akemi or to himself. "Do you ask if a teddy bear wants to be hugged? If a bike wants to be ridden? If a ball wants to bounce? No… Toys…" -he stated ominously- "…do not get a choice. TOYS… are to be ENJOYED." With that, a third finger was pushed inside her tight slit, stretching her more and sending a mix of pain, humiliation, and arousal through her core. "Enjoyed." Mitsukunni repeated viciously as he splayed his fingers apart inside her and Akemi cried out. Another finger found its way inside, stretching her ever more. Mitusukunni's dry thumb now found her sensitive button and pressed down on it hard. Akemi yelped in pain. Her mind was barely able to even notice it as the bed room door opened.

Ms. Hagashi stood in the doorway. She was an older, plump woman who supervised all the servants and had already proven a welcoming friend to Akemi. The young maid's breath came in relieved gasps. _It's finally over…_ "Master Haninozuka, I heard noises…" Ms. Hagashi's voice had begun concerned, then had fallen flat mid-sentence.

Mitsukunni turned to face the older woman with a smile and spoke in his cheerful tone. "Everything is fine, Ms. Hagashi. Just playing."

Akemi looked to her superior with pleading eyes. _Any problems, dear, just come to me._ She had said just a few days ago. _I'll look after you, I promise._ She had been so kind, so welcoming, motherly even. Now, her eyes avoided Akemi's and her voice held a cold efficiency. "Of course, Sir. Enjoy your plaything. Do let me know if repairs are needed." With that, she bowed and left, closing the door tightly behind her. It sounded like a dungeon door to Akemi's ears as a tear fell down her cheek.

His fingers splayed inside her, his dry thumb still pressed hard against her clit, Mitsukunni grinned down at his toy. "Understand now, Maid? Still need reminders? Now, what are you?" Akemi held her mouth closed, defiantly offering no response. "What are you?" Mitsukunni repeated, removing his thumb from its torturous spot. Still Akmei stayed silent and closed her eyes tightly. Angered, Mitsukunni glared down at her. His mouth twisted into a frown and his thumb squeezed inside her with his other fingers. "WHAT ARE YOU?" he repeated furiously as she yelped in pain, words still not coming. The young master's fingers seemed to Akemi to grow as they were pushed inside her to the final knuckle. Akemi's mouth opened wide and a scream of pain escaped her as Mitsukunni pressed against her barrier. "You really are innocent…" he smiled darkly. "A fresh, new, mint in package toy… but I never keep a toy sealed." Mitsukunni pressed harder, his knuckles straining against her tight lips. Akemi's mouth gaped open in soundless pain and shame, her eyes begging for mercy. Just as she felt as if her lips would tear apart from the force, she felt her resistance finally give way as the young man's fist slipped inside her, pressing insistently against the last remaining shred of her precious virginity. The young maid groaned and sobbed, certain he was intent on punching through it savagely. She tensed as his knuckles pressed steadily… but not with increasing force. It was as if he was… resting as he stared at her impassively.

Akemi looked to him, her fear and pain giving way to hate. Hate for this sociopathic rich bastard who lorded his power over her, this two-faced monster who presented his sweet-as-sugar false front to all around him. How many of his so-called "toys" had he trapped, shamed, humiliated, and raped before, all the while knowing he was all but guaranteed safety from reprisals? Her eyes narrowed. "Just do it already" she spat, measuring her tone to ensure it could never be mistaken for actual consent. She felt his fist turn almost lazily inside of her, stretching and rubbing unbearably but still not punching through.

"Always use the correct tool to open a toy from its packaging." Mitsukunni stated as he slowly withdrew his fist from her. His tone held neither joy nor malice, as if he were simply reminding himself of a forgotten procedure. Akemi groaned miserably as his fist exited her and she closed her eyes in anticipation of what she felt was sure to come, but opened them in surprise when she felt him climb off the bed. Mitsukunni walked calmly to his dresser and retrieved an object she could not see. He strode back to the bed and stood calmly before his toy. Akemi's eye opened wide in horror. Mitsukunni merely smiled at her as he shook the unbuttoned shirt from his slender frame and opened his pants. They too fell to the floor and revealed his hard bulge, barely contained in his sky-blue jockey shorts. Akemi hardly noticed, however, as her eyes were transfixed on the silver hobby knife in his fingers.

"M- Master Ha- Hanninozuka… What- What is th- that for…" she stammered in utter terror as he slid a cylinder from the bottom up over the sharp blade, covering it from her sight.

Mitsukunni climbed onto the bed and knelt between her legs once more. He pulled the cylinder down again, once more revealing the blade. "It's just a little something I picked up…" he grinned as he slid the cylinder back up over the blade again. Then down, then up. Down, up. Safely contained, dangerously open. Safely contained, dangerously open. Akemi felt the sweat drip from her back in fear. "The best way to open a toy from a sealed package is with a sharp knife, of course. Do it right, and you can open the package with no damage to the toy." With that, he leaned his head down to her waist. He placed the thumb and index finger of his free hand on her lips and spread them open to reveal the pink wetness inside. Akemi quivered with fear, her heart pounding like a drum. "Be very still, maid… I've not had much practice opening new toys like this." Mitskunni said in a near whisper as he slowly slid the sheathed blade into her opening. Akemi's breath came in rapid, terrified panting as she felt Mitsukunni's fingers pressing the cold metal in and then moving to slide the cylinder down again.

"No, no, please no…" Akemi whimpered as she felt the blade bite into her most sensitive area. The warm trickle she felt pulse from inside her told her she was cut, though the sting wasn't as bad as she had imagined…

"Hm, I don't think that's quite it…" Mitsukunni murmured as he levered the blade inside her. Now the young maid let out a yelp of pain and felt her blood flow more freely as her barrier was slit open. Mitsukunni smiled with satisfaction. "That's more like it…" Akemi felt his fingers slide the cylinder up to cover the blade once more and withdrew it. The next thing she saw was the silver cylinder held before her eyes, glistening with her own blood. Mitsukunni ran his tongue over it, tasting the crimson liquid and smiling darkly. "Sweet…" he breathed appreciatively his fingers rubbed her bloodied lips. Through the burning sensation, she was only dimly aware of him sliding his jockey shorts off and tossing them aside. The young master let out a contented moan as his hardness was freed and he rubbed the young maiden's blood over the head. If Akemi had felt merely trapped this morning, she now felt more akin to being tied to train tracks with the 4:30 bullet train approaching. She choked back a sob as she imagined her mother looking down at her. _I'm sorry…_

Her vision was filled with the young master leering over her, his lustful grin ever present. "That blood feels so wonderful on my cock, my sweet little toy…" he breathed as she felt his pulsing head pressing to her abused lips. Akemi squeezed her eyes shut once more as her fingers balled into fists in the restraints and the ultimate violation came. Akemi had never in her life felt a pain or humiliation as deep as she felt in that moment as Mitsukunni closed his eyes and savored the feeling of his toy's burning wetness and hot blood all around his dick. Her womanhood clamped reflexively down around his invading meat, earning a breathy, lustful moan from him with his eyes still closed.

Akemi could only lay helpless as the master began to slide out and then back in ever so slowly, stretching her more with every invading thrust. She bit her lip and did her best to remain silent, praying he might become bored and stop. Mitsukunni, however, remained lost in his world of perverse pleasure. His slow grinding and thrusting gave way to faster pumping as he shivered with excitement.

_Please just finish…_ Akemi's thoughts trembled. _Just… be done with it._ Her eyes opened for a moment and closed again just as quickly as she began to whimper involuntarily. The sheer force of the young man surprised her, despite having seen his strength in action before. The degradation seemed to last for an eternity as he grunted and pumped above her before she suddenly felt his fingers on her head, forcibly opening her eyes to make her look upon his face.

"Tell me you are my toy, maid…" he grunted as his pumping slowed but remained forceful. Akemi's tears fell again, but her voice didn't come. "Tell me…" he commanded again, more forcefully this time. Before Akemi could respond, he let out a loud groan that shocked her.

_No…_

Now his eyes stared her down urgently. "TELL! ME!" He screamed. Akemi's mouth strived to say something but could only produce empty sounds. Mitsukunni's face took on a look of disgust on top of his lust, and the young master suddenly pulled his hardness free of her, grunting loudly as his meat twitched and ropes of his milky cream shot forth onto her stomach and chest. His panting told her that he was finished –at least for now- but he hardly looked content. She looked to him, lost and fearful. What more did he want?

"You don't follow orders well, maid. We have to work on that!" he spat. "If you don't perform your duties to my satisfaction… You will find yourself out on the streets- IF you are lucky. DO YOU UNDERSTAND, MAID?"

Helpless and defeated, all Akemi could do was nod silently. With a scowl, the young master released her left hand from its restraint. Instinctively, Akemi moved to wipe the sticky cum from her body when her wrist was suddenly gripped with incredible force.

"NO!" Mitsukunni snarled, his tone light years away from his chipper voice. "You clean yourself last. You have work to do!"

"Work?" she repeated in a whisper, and screamed in pain as her wrist was twisted in response.

"Why do you think you are employed, maid?" he responded furiously. "My bed is a mess, and I need a bath!" With that, he released her wrist and loosened the other arm restraint. Akemi grabbed her sore wrist and rubbed it in an attempt to ease the pain as Mitsukunni hopped to the floor and released her ankles. Finally, she was able to pull her legs closed. "Given your workout…" Mitsukunni began coldly, "I suppose I can draw my own bath. But I want my bed made with clean sheets and you in the bathroom to wash me within 15 minutes. One minute later, and you will find yourself sleeping outside tonight with no uniform. Clean one drop off of yourself before I am cleaned, and you will find yourself discharged with no hope. IS THAT CLEAR, MAID?"

Mitsukunni glared at her as Akemi looked to him with lost eyes. "Y- yes, sir…" she spoke softly. The young master broke into a twisted smile, just as it had hours ago this morning. He reached to his pants on the ground, produced his cell phone, and pressed a few buttons before holding it before her face. 15:00, 14:59, 14:58… The display continued to count the seconds away.

"Tick tock, Maid. Move." he commanded before turning to the bathroom door and disappearing inside. Akemi heard the water start to run in the large bathtub and fought her tears as she hurriedly stripped the bed sheets free, all the while being careful to not disturb the drying liquid on her body…


	4. Chapter 4: The Night

The Night

MItsukunni turned the faucet off and laid back contentedly in the hot water. "Ahhh…" he sighed happily, relaxing. Through the door, he could hear his toy scurrying about, undoubtedly fixing his bed as ordered. At least rebelliousness was not a trait this one had, unlike _certain_ toys from the past. Lazily, he closed his eyes, wondering if the young maid could beat the timer…

In the young master's room, Akemi smoothed out the blanket on the large bed and tucked the straps underneath it. She looked at the clock on the bedside table and wondered exactly how much time had passed. _Should I go in there right away or take the used sheets to the laundry… _she wondered. Timidly, she walked to the bathroom door and opened it slowly. The young man looked at her from the bath. "The bed is made?" Akemi nodded silently, avoiding his gaze on her still naked body. "And the old sheets?"

"I- well- I wasn't sure if…"

Mitsukunni glared at her. "How did you become a maid without even knowing to finish a simple job?" he barked. "Get them to the laundry, and do it quickly. You only have 6 minutes and 37 seconds left!"

Akemi's face flushed. "Y- Yes, Master Mitsukunni." she replied softly. The young maid hurried to the bedroom and eyed her dress on the floor. She had just bent down to pick it up when she heard Mitsukunni yell to her once more.

"Do you really think you have time for that, Maid?" Akemi looked up and saw him resting his head on the edge of the spa with a sadistic grin. She looked to him with pleading eyes, but he merely turned in the massive tub and leaned back. "Nobody will be out in the house at this hour. Move."

Reluctantly, Akemi scooped up the dirty sheets and ran from the room as her face flushed a bright red from embarrassment. Sure enough, there was no staff out in the halls and she made it to the laundry room without incident. Akemi stuffed the sheets into a machine and added detergent quickly. She had just closed the washing machine and hit the start button when she heard it- shuffling footsteps and mumbling from the kitchen right next door. With a muffled gasp, Akemi cracked the door and peeked out. It was all she could do to keep from crying as she prayed to not be caught in such an embarrassing position as the figure flicked on the kitchen light and shuffled to the fridge. Through the cracked door, Akemi could see the master's younger brother, his face bruised and swollen from the earlier fight. "Stupid new maid, I ring her room 5 times and no answer…" she heard him mutter. Akemi looked down in despair as he opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of milk. _So now he's mad at me too, wonderful…_ Chika poured himself a glass of milk, replaced the bottle in the fridge, and took a long drink from the glass. He swallowed the milk and pressed the cool glass to his cheek with a sigh. "Fricking Mitsukunni…" he muttered to himself. Akemi's breath came in shallow bursts as she fretted about the time she was losing as the younger brother stood in the kitchen grumpily cursing about her lack of service and his brother. Chika finished the rest of the glass and then reopened the fridge to get more. _Oh, please, just go back to bed…_ Chika poured himself a second glass and again replaced the milk in the fridge before turning and at last leaving the kitchen with the glass of milk in hand. He flicked the kitchen light off as he grumbled to himself, "She had better be absolutely exhausted to not answer…"

Akemi looked to her feet worriedly as she gave the younger brother time to make his way to his room before emerging from the laundry room and walking quickly and quietly to Mitsukunni's room. She noted with disgust the dried crust on her belly and chest and felt sick to her stomach as she opened his door and entered without a word, closing the door behind her. She entered the bathroom still terribly embarrassed but resigned to the fact that she had no way to hide her nudity. Mitsukunni lay back in a corner of the bath with his eyes closed, only his head above the steaming water. She looked to the cell phone and saw the timer had reached zero, just as she had feared. The young master gave no indication that he even realized she was there, and Akemi dared to hope he had fallen asleep in the warm water. The "bathtub" was massive for him, easily the size of a spa for four people, complete with two molded seats. It was half sunken into the floor, and the boy looked practically adrift in it. Silently, she backed away into his room, her stomach full of butterflies and her heart pounding wildly. Still no sign of him noticing her. Akemi nervously reached for her uniform dress once more when she heard it.

"Going somewhere, Maid?"

Akemi's stomach seemed to explode inside her as she hung her head and turned to enter the bathroom, not bothering to touch the dress. Mitsukunni still lay back as he had been when she first entered, though his eyes were now open with a devious smile on his face. "Of course not, sir." She answered resignedly.

"You're quite late, you know." The statement came in his dangerously neutral tone.

Akemi's eyes looked to the floor. "Your brother came to the kitchen while I was-"

Mitsukunni sat upright in the bath with furious eyes. "Did he see you?" he snarled.

"No, sir. I was in the laundry room and hid."

Mitsukunni sat back, apparently satisfied. "At least you have that much brain power." he snorted derisively. "Now get to work. Wash me." Akemi said nothing as she stepped slowly to the corner of the bath where he sat and knelt on the tile floor. She reached for the puffy sponge with resignation and squirted body wash onto it when the young master suddenly slid to the opposite end of the bath, chuckling evilly. "How can you properly wash me from there? Get in."

Akemi's stomach turned. "Sir, I-" she began.

Mitsukunni raised his hand to stop her. "I know, I know. I told you to not let anything wash you off before me. It's all right, I'll allow it. Now get in."

The puffy sponge oozed body wash on the floor as Akemi's fist tightened around it. _You'll ALLOW it? _she thought furiously as she struggled to keep her emotions in check. Berating him as she wanted to would only ensure her termination with a strike so bad she'd never work anywhere near here for anyone reputable again, and she knew it. It was all the young maid could do to keep her tone even as she replied back, "Yes… sir. Of course." Carefully, she climbed into the hot water. Admittedly, it felt good on her strained muscles, but the heat did little to soothe the burning she still felt between her legs. Mistukunni turned his back to her, standing slightly to allow her to wash his back. Akemi ran the sponge over his back carefully, letting the body wash foam on him as he let out a blissful sigh.

"Lower, Maid…" Mitsukunni instructed her as she looked to his smooth wet skin with a mixture of revulsion and embarrassment. Again, not a word came from her as she moved the sponge down his back to his waistline, where she stopped and began to move the sponge up again. She stopped when she suddenly felt that hand gripping her wrist again, though not nearly as forcefully as it had before… "I said lower, Maid." Mitsukunni stated in a tone that bordered on threatening. He guided her hand, still holding the sponge, back down to his waistline, lingered a moment, and then down to his ass. Akemi closed her eyes as she felt him guide her hand to wash him, suddenly moving her hand so the sponge- and her finger- ran between his cheeks. Mitsukunni moaned appreciatively as Akemi fought to not throw up. "You learn well, maid…" he sighed breathily. He turned to face her head on now as he spoke. "Now then…." Akemi looked to his face and saw the relaxed smile. Her eyes travelled down his smooth chest and stomach as his voice continued and she saw his throbbing cock pointing directly at her once again. "…wash my front, Maid."

Akemi grimaced and considered objecting, but her strength was long since gone, at least for tonight. Avoiding his gaze, she turned away to reach for the bottle of body wash again when she felt his hand sliding over her rear. Her body tensed, but she still held her tongue as she squeezed the body wash onto the sponge. In perfect, perverted rhythm, the young master squeezed her ass just as she squeezed the bottle. Akemi's voice could stay silent no more as her fingers worked the sponge, her back still to Mitsukunni. "Sir, please-"

"Shh." Mitsukunni interjected forcefully as his finger slipped between her cheeks. Akemi let out a quiet squeak as she felt his small finger pressing against her hole and her muscles clenching against it.

Closing her eyes, Akemi struggled to keep her voice even. "Sir… please… let me wash you… I- I want to…"

Mitsukunni smiled at the back of her head wickedly. The boy pressed his finger against her hole ever more as he hissed by her ear. "Oh, do you really now, maid?"

"Yes, sir, I do. Please let me wash you…" Akemi begged, hating her surrender and her weakness but desperate to stop his invasion.

"Well, maid, since you're so eager…" Mitsukunni gently placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him, then placed his hands behind his head and stretched. His chest shoved out as his hard young cock bobbed obscenely before her. "… best get started."

Akemi struggled to focus on something –anything- other than the young man in front of her as she lifted the sponge to his chest and gently pushed it around. The body wash foamed and made bubbly suds all over the young master's chest and stomach as he emitted quiet, pleasurable moans. "You're such a wonderful toy…" he murmured.

Akemi fought to not show her disgust as she focused on the tiles on the wall directly behind him. "Thank you, sir." Was the only quiet reply she could manage. She felt him place his hand over hers and guide it gently down to his pulsing hardness. Akemi bit her lip and stared at the bubbles floating on the water as she ran the sponge over his member and he drew in a shivering breath.

"Washcloth…" the young master breathed.

Akemi looked to him with confusion. "Sir?"

Mitsukunni's face held a terrifyingly serene smile as he motioned behind her. "Use the- mmmmmm…. Washcloth. It's softer…"

Akemi looked over her shoulder and saw a small pile of plush white monogrammed washcloths on the edge of the marble bath. "Oh… yes, Master Hanninozuka." The young maid turned from him to reach for the washcloth, bending over to reach the top one…

Mitsukunni watched with lustful glee as his toy turned and leaned toward the small towels. Her beautiful, tight, wet ass was displayed for him just above the line of the warm water, and it took mere second for him to grab her hips and slam his hardness against her, grinding between her cheeks against her hole. The maid let out a startled scream as her muscles clenched once again. "Master Hanninozuka!" she squeaked in protest, knowing it was unlikely to do any good.

Sure enough, her protest did nothing to stop the young man as he ground against her, the soap making his dick slip and slide beside her hole. His hand forcefully pressed the small of her back until she was bent over the tub's edge, her face turned away from him and her breath coming in terrified panting. Mitsukunni only grinned as he pressed his throbbing head at her puckered hole. "Sir… please… I just want… to wash you… please let me wash you…"

Mitsukunni spoke not a word as his soapy head began to push against her clenched entrance. His toy's breathing slowed and she began to make hollow, indescribable yelps as his hungry cock fought it's way past her resistance as it had with his past toys. The maid's beautiful tight hole felt amazing around his cock as he slowly but forcefully pushed in past the fighting muscles. This was obviously another part of her body that had never been explored in such a way, and the sounds his toy now made only emphasized that fact. It was exhilarating, really, knowing that she would never forget this night, the night when her master had taken her cunt and now her ass before anyone else. Mitsukunni finally buried his prick in her to the hilt and held his hips against her ass. the muscles were still clenching delightfully around his throbbing dick as he felt the warm trickle of blood seep out along the base of his shaft. Slowly, he slid out just a tiny bit and pumped back in…

Akemi's eyes could only see the bathroom wall. _At least I can't see him this time…_ The thought was little comfort as her eyes began to tear involuntarily. Akemi had never in her life imagined a pain or humiliation such as this… it seemed the young master's goal was to top his earlier brutality and depravity. Her hands clutched desperately at the washcloths as her body fought the painful invasion, and her throat was raw from the panting and yelps that she struggled to contain. _Just finish, you fucking bastard…_ Akemi dared not give voice to her thoughts as she felt his hips pressing against her rear and gave a quiet, trembling squeak as her hands moved a washcloth to her mouth. Desperately, she bit down on the cloth to force her attention to something other than the burning in her backside.

Mitsukunni pumped his cock back in as deeply as before as he watched the toy bite down on the washcloth. _A little relief, eh, Maid?_ he thought viciously. _Let's just see how long it helps._ With that, Mitsukunni abandoned all pretense of a slow, gentle fuck and pulled out to the head swiftly. The maid's body jerked back with the force, but was slammed back as he savagely thrust back inside her hole. The bath water splashed around over the side as he slammed in and out of her abused hole repeatedly and she grunted through the washcloth, her teeth clenched around the small towel in pain and fear.

Akemi felt as if she would pass out from the pain as she bit down harder on the washcloth and fought to hold in her screams. Every thrust stretched her and burned more than she could have ever imagined as the little monster tortured her in an area she had never even dreamed would be used this way. It was all she could do to hold her eyes shut and pray this submission would in some odd way satisfy him. The assault continued as he grunted away, making noises that turned her stomach. The young master finally slammed as deep inside her as possible with a loud groan as she felt his meat pulse inside her. Deep in her core, she felt the burning of his cum filling her, humiliating her more than having it sprayed all over her body before. With a satisfied sigh, the master pulled himself slowly from her, trailing his cream from her hole to his head. Mitsukunni sat back in the bath and smiled as his toy panted and fought back sobs. She remained bent over the edge of the bath as he spoke. "You did well, maid…" He said darkly as he admired her gaping asshole. "…but you're not done for the night yet. Finish your job. Wash me."

Akemi didn't even try to move. The pain was indescribable as she slowly found her voice. "Please, Master Hanninozuka… My- my-" She flushed with embarrassment at the thought of even saying the word. "…it hurts so much…"

The young man's expression soured as he stood from the seat and grabbed her hair. Akemi let out a pained scream as he yanked her upright and snarled at her, "And here I thought you were learning. You have work to do, Maid. Now get to it!" With a forceful shove, the young master released his toy and she stumbled forward, crushing her breasts against the side of the tub. Mitsukunni nonchalantly returned to his seat, his eyes daring her to question him again.

Akemi felt her hands trembling, partly from fear, partly from pain, and partly from sheer rage as she reached for the sponge and body wash once more and said in a trembling voice, "Yes, Master Hani-"

Mitsukunni smirked. "Just `Master' will do, Maid."

His toy looked to him with disbelieving, yet defeated, eyes. "Yes… Master." she said softly. Mitsukunni stretched back in the seat, puffing his smooth chest out. Akemi felt a tear well in the corner of her eye as she rubbed the soapy sponge on him, washing him clean as she sighed contentedly. This time, she finished the chore without incident, even when washing his slowly declining hardness with the washcloth. All the while, her muscles burned with every movement as her hole involuntarily tensed. Akemi bit her lip to stay silent throughout the ordeal, trying to hurry the job so she might finally get away from him for the night.

When the young master was finally scrubbed all over and his hair shampooed, he instructed her to clean herself at last. Akemi was relieved to finally fully rinse the filth from her body, and made sure to scrub herself clean and shampoo her own hair thoroughly. All the while, he watched her intently, his eyes roaming all over her naked wet form. When she set the sponge down, however, he looked to her disapprovingly. "Is that all? You will leave yourself half cleaned?"

"Half?" she repeated, confused. "But I washed my whole body…"

"Not quite, Maid." Mitsukunni replied, reaching over the side of the tub and producing a long and narrow cylindrical loofah sponge. His toy looked at it with wide, fearful eyes as he ran his hand over the coarse sides. "These are excellent for a truly deep cleaning." he stated ominously as he coated the sponge with soap.

"I- I've heard they're great for- for skin polishing" Akemi stammered as she prayed that was all he had in mind. The boy moved to her, suds dripping from the loofah. With a firm grip, he grabbed her by the arm and rubbed the rough sponge on her taut belly. It felt scratchy, yet still bearable. "I- I see, master. Thank you for-" She stopped abruptly when she felt the loofah trail down past her bellybutton to her thighs. "I can finish the rest-" Her words failed when the textured sponge was suddenly pressed hard against her sore lips and she gasped in shock. The young man's eyes never left hers as his mouth once again twisted into a perverted smile and he pressed the tip of the stiff, abrasive sponge at her entrance and twisted it against her until the tip forced her lips open. His toy's mouth gaped open and a shuddering cry escaped her.

"This will make sure you're nice and clean for next time…" Mitsukunni said with a vicious grin.

"Please, sir-" Akemi began, pleading. Her words were cut off as the sponge was pressed in deeper suddenly, hurting her already throbbing womanhood even more.

"Master!" Mitsukunni corrected angrily. "You address me as Master!"

"Master!" Akemi sobbed. "Please, this hurts me!"

Mitsukunni growled at her. "Then you will learn to do a job completely, and not halfway." he snarled as he twisted the sponge inside her. The water absorbed by the sponge had softened it somewhat but the abrasive sides still rubbed against her insides unbearably. "Isn't that right, Maid?"

"Y- Yes, yes, Master! I promise!" Akemi yelped through her sobs, desperate to stop him.

Apparently satisfied, Mitsukunni roughly yanked the sponge from her opening and his toy doubled over, her hands cupping her entrance as she cried out and stood in the water, sobbing and shuddering in pain and humiliation. Mitsukunni grinned with dark pleasure as he rose and climbed out of the warm water, still eyeing her lovely, sobbing form. Once out, he stood dripping on the tile floor. His hands rested on his hips as he looked at her impatiently.

Akemi looked up and instantly knew what he wanted. She bit her lip to avoid crying out in pain as she climbed from the tub and reached to the pile of large, freshly laundered plush towels on the silver rack. The young maid winced in silence as she unfolded a towel and patted the young master dry, praying he'd not get hard again. Fortunately for her, he appeared tired, and yawned a few times as she dried him off.

"Fetch my pajamas, Maid…" he mumbled sleepily. Akemi scurried into his room and retrieved a pair of royal blue silken pajamas. She brought them back into the bathroom and dressed the young master. He shuffled sleepily to the bed, his eyes drooping as he did so. Daring to hope the ordeal was finished for the night, Akemi reached once more for her uniform dress when he suddenly spun around to face her. "Forgotten already?" he snapped in a tone that was still sleepy, but none the less dangerous.

Akemi looked to him wearily, dropping the dress again. _What's the point…_ "Forgotten?" she replied, attempting a respectful tone.

"You were late." Mitsukunni sneered. "I told you what the consequence would be."

Akemi's mind flashed back to when she left to take his sheets to the laundry, but the pain inside her overrode her thought. "Consequence?" she answered quietly.

The young master scooped up her uniform dress and panties from the floor. "Sleep outside tonight… with no uniform. No nightgown. Nothing." The last word came with a breathy, sadistic grin.

Akemi's face fell at this indignity. "I can't take anything?" she asked softly in disbelief.

"One thing." Mitsukunni grinned. He reached into his nightstand and produced an old wind-up alarm clock. It was pressed into her hands. "The help starts moving on the grounds at 5:00 AM. I suggest you be inside your quarters before then, or do some very embarrassing explaining." With that, he climbed back into his bed, clutching her dress and panties close to him and breathing in their scent. He sighed contentedly as he curled up in the mass of pillows. "Oh, one final thought, Maid… " he stated sleepily. "I'll erase the footage after I do, but I WILL check the security footage from the outside cameras to make sure you're out there for the time you need to be. " His sweet, sleepy voice suddenly grew stern. "DON'T try to skip out on any of it, now." He let out a yawn and his voice became chipper once more. "'kay?"

Akemi looked to her feet, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. "Yes…" she steeled herself to say the next word as respectfully as she could, despite her indignation. "…Master."

"Mm, good. Get on with it, Maid." Mistukunni said sleepily as he snuggled into his bed, looking like a perfect angel. Without a word, Akemi turned and walked slowly out the door, fighting to stay composed. It was only when his door was quietly closed behind her that she let her tears come freely. Sobbing quietly to avoid being heard, she covered herself with her arms as best she could – not that anyone was roaming the halls, thank God – and made her way to the sliding glass door on the first floor that opened to the grassy yard.

The night air was breezy but not cold, and the young maid searched for a spot that might at least offer some cover as she looked at the cameras silently sweeping the grounds. She finally found a patch of soft grass not far from the house, and collapsed onto it. Carefully, she wound the old alarm clock to set it, and put it on the ground next to her head. Exhausted, beaten down, and terrified, Akemi finally curled into a fetal ball (half for cover, half for warmth), and began to cry. No longer concerned with waking anyone, she sobbed to herself and prayed for her mother's help before softly speaking in despair looking up to the moon… "What did I do to deserve this… that little bastard…."

It never caught Akemi's attention that she was sleeping beneath an open second floor window, nor that just as she had finally cried herself to sleep, a light in that window turned on.


End file.
